Outta My Mind
by BarbieHale
Summary: Bella's sister Chelsea is sent to a group home for Mentally Disturbed Teens. Their she meets Chelsea's friends. She also meets mystirious Edward Cullen. When Bella starts moving thing with her mind she's sent their to. They all find a shocking secret and decide to run away but will everything go down like its supposed to i mean you kown what they say. Life's A Bitch.
1. Taken by the men in white

I kind of have a wierd fashination to my caricter Chelsea now so this one is between Bella and Chelsea. I have decided that most of my titles for my storys will be named after real songs. My story My Chick Bad, My chick hood is My Chick Bad by Ludicrus ft Nicki Minaj and this one is called Outta my mind by B.O.B and Nicki minaj its and awsome song and it discribes me! lol xxxxxx Enjoy my lovly story bbes! xx

Outta My Mind by B.O.B ft Nicki Minaj

It was 1:12 in the morning and the Swan family was awoken by a loud ear harming scream coming from their youngest daughters bedroom at the end of the hall.

"OH MY GOSH!" Their mother, Renee, Screeched and clung to her husband Charlie for support.

Bella jumped out of her bed ignoring the coldness of the early morning and ran into her sisters bedroom.

She ghasped in shock at what she was. All around the room scratched in to the deep pink and gold walls were weird symbols like a long lost language. And there in the corner of the bedroom was her year younger sister, Chelsea hunched up in a ball. Her normally expertly styled pink hair was scraggally and messy in knots. Her normally full face if make-up was wiped clean of any trace of powder, gel or cream and replaced with an uneven skin colour of red and white. Their was blood trickling from near her eyes but when Bella looked closer she realized that the blood was not coming from near her eyes but accually from her eyes.

She was crying blood.

Crusted blood was around her heart shaped face. her small pink pyjama shorts and small blue pyjama vest top decorated with little pink stars and specks of blood were ripped to shreds with tatterd bits of cloth thankfully covering all the right places. Her pink painted toes were curled up in the fluffy white carpet that had places coverd in Chelsea's blood. Her hands had scratchs on them and cuts and she was bleeding from her fingernails from where she carved the symbols in to the walls. Chelsea cried Bella had never seen Chelsea cry. She had herd her but NEVER seen her. Suddenly a wierd shock wave flew though Chelsea's body throwing her to the other side of the room making Chelsea fly into a wall and Bella wince as she hurd a sicking crunch coming from Chelsea's body. Chelsea clenched her hands into fists her acrylic nails digging into her palms. Bella looked at Chelsea with awe as she stood up. Bella thought of how difficult that must be for her with just the fact that she'd been thrown into the wall by some invisable force never mind the fact that she looked like she had a broken wrist and probably some broken ribs aswell as loss of blood and being sleep deprived. Chelsea lashed out at the invisibal creture and started punching, kicking and slapping the air as if someone was accually their. She was suddenly lifted into the air and she clawed at her neck as i someone was strangleing her. Bella was so cought up that she didnt notice Charlie walk out of the room whith his phone in hand. Chelsea's eyes flew to Bellas and what Bella saw in Chelsea's eyes whould scar her forever. She saw fear, anger and... crazyness. Bella all ways knew Chelsea was crazy but in the fun way. Chelsea had anger problems and was not afraid to do anything i she wanted respect of you, you'd give her respect. She was always confident and strong. Bella was proud of her for that. Before she or anyone else could do anything two muscular men in all white, white pants, white top, white jakets and white shoes came running into the room and pinned Chelsea down onto the floor. She thrashed and screamed at them trying to break their hold. She somehow managed to free one of her arms and she reached up and scratched the mad with blonde hairs face it must have been pretty deep aswell because he wore a look of pain on his face and the wound was deep she had left 4 deep looking claw-like scratches on his face from his forehead to his chin making blood drip from the wound on to the white carpet. The man with Brown hair pulled her arm back into place and gave her an injection that knocked her out but just before she passed out she looked in to Bella's eyes and all Bella saw was betrayle, hurt, anger, pain and madness. She knew that those images wernt going to go away until she saw her sister that she loved so much happy agein. She also knew that those feelings in Chelsea's eyes whould scar her for the rest of her life.

SOoooooooo? do you like it? should i carry on or should i leave it? PLEASE ANSWER! TNX BBES! XXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Visiting rights

whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo! my 2nd chapter! go me! go me! go me! go me!

Edward: ahem

Me: oh shit...

Edward: when am i going to be in this story?

Me: well im thinkin ither this chapter or the next one... please dont eat me ...

Edward: why whould i eat you?

Me: Well you ARE a vampire so you know add one and one together and it make 3! WAIT! thats not right...

Edward: well you do smell nice like cherry's and cotten candy...

Me: *swoons as Edward Cullen leans in near my neck...*

Bella: EDWARD!

Edward and me at same time: Dammitt Bella!...

[Hook: B.o.B]  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm I'm out of my, out of my mind Out of my fucking mind I'm, I'm out of my, out of my mind Out of my, yeah I'm out of my my my mind, out of my mind, mind, mind, mind, mind, mind I'm out of my fucking mind Out of my fucking mind (mind)

[Verse 1: B.o.B]  
I'm out of my fucking mind, G-G-golly, oh my I was doing fine, once upon a time 'Til my brain left and it didn't say bye Don't look at me wrong; I'm out of my mind Like Nostradamus and da Vinci combined So paranoid of espionage I'm watching my doors and checking my blinds My brain is on vacation, they telling me And I'm bi-polar to the severity And I need medication, apparently And some electrocompulsive therapy I am a rebel but yes I'm so militant Still I'm eligible for disabilities I am psychotic but there is no remedy This is not figurative, this is literally If these niggas go dumb, I go to the mental facility See, man I'm so out there, I slap fives with E.T.  
I don't need a feature, they don't want me to eat A La Carte when I'm on this beat If you feel the same as me, then you gotta agree (I'm outta my mind!)

[Hook]

[Verse 2: Nicki Minaj]  
What's your name? B.o.B?  
So, they callin' you Bob?  
Stop playing, nigga, you know that I'm known for the Bob Couple hit songs, got you thinking you a hearthrob Well, this thang so good, make a nigga wanna sob (Hmm, hmm)  
You don't need a feature?  
Nigga, I'm the feature You gon' be the priest, and I'm a be the preacher You can be the he-man, I'm a be the she-ra You can be the Grim, I'm a be the Reaper We can pretend that airplanes in the night skies Are like shooting stars?  
Well, you gon' really need a wish right now When my goons come through and start shooting stars You know, I'm all about shoes and cars I'm kinda drunk off booze Bacardi I told Baby when I get my new advance I'm a blow that motherfucker on a blue Bugatti You know, I graduated summa cum laude That's why they thinking I'm Illuminati And matter fact, let's kiss and make-up I'll help you escape on my blue Ducati Hallelujah!

[Hook]

[Interlude: B.o.B]  
I'm out of it I can't seem to come out of it What's going on inside of my head?  
It feels like I'm being John Malkovich Ladies and gentlemen, please turn it down a bit There's an announcement, I like to announce (It...)  
Wait, how am I'm suppose to pronounce this shit?

[Verse 3: B.o.B]  
I don't need a sub, I don't need a speaker Cause a nigga bring the noise like an onomatopoeia Leave him in the dust, all he see is my Adidas Na na na na boo boo, wouldn't want to be ya Never turnin' back, how you think I got here?  
And I'm never slowing down, fuck was that a deer?  
If you got a problem, step to the office Matter fact, never mind, talk to the Kiosk, Biatch You have no idea That's why they call me B dot been a maniac ever since I was knee-high Man I swear to God I need help, someone call Charter, maybe call FEMA Cause I got to be crazy or outta my mind to have this many stamps on my VISA

[Hook]

[Outro: B.o.B]  
Wait, if I'm here and you're there?  
And if I'm here and you're there?  
And if I'm here and you're there?  
And if I'm here and you're there?  
And if I'm here and you're there?  
And if I'm here and you're there?

[Outro: Nicki Minaj (whispering)]  
Um, yeah, yeah Nicki, B.o.B, ho (Shh... they might be listening)

the story!

Bella bolted up in her bed the blue silk sheet pooling around her waist. She brought up a hand and laid it over her rapidly beating heart and her heavey brething slowed down a bit. She kept having the same nightmare every night. The memory of her amazing loving sister. The memory of what happend that night to her beloved sister. No one exept from the few people that were in the house that night knew about what really happend. Her pearents Renee and Charlie had told everyone she died just because they thought it was shameful that their daughter was mentaly ill. For all Renee and Charlie cared she coud be dead and they wouldnt give a rats ass about it. Bella found it sick. Bella didnt want to lie about her own sisters death she wasent sick and twisted like her pearents she knew what to lie about and what not. Sure she was only her half sister but she's still her sister right? Bella hated her mum and dad so much she stopped calling them mum and dad and started calling them Renee and Charlie while they thought it was bad to call Chelsea their daughter Bella found it bad to call them her pearents. They just let the mental hospical take her away. They let them. She could be getting experimented in this very minuet and they would have abslutley no idia about it. Images of her younger sister being strapped to a metal table being poked and prodded with eletric wires and scaples flew through Bella's mind. Bella still rememberd the dat that Chelsea was taken on. Friday the 13 of March. Unlucky much? Today was the day that Bella had been waiting for. It was the day when she could accually vist Chelsea by herself at the home without nosy pearents and guards or bars. Without the beady eyes of security guys watching your every step with guns ready in case you tride anything 'funny'. Bella hopped out of bed in to the shower and changed into white skin tight skinny jeans that looked like theyve been painted on and high heeled brown leather ankel boots a black vest top and a brown fur jaket. She threw her hair in to a messy bun put some pearl earings in and put lipgloss and mascara on and was off to the care home in her dark blue lamberghini.

Short i know... but that means longer feuter chapters! :D XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Meet the gang

The third chapter 2 outta my mind and im VERY sure that Edward will turn up in this chappi! I also have some bad news! My mum has gotten married to this american dude callen Mitch he's really nice and he's rich coz hes a doctor... Lol but because of his job we might have to move to america Arazona lol bella lived their... Hahaha... Oh well but i will miss my friends and Chanel my couisen shes awsome. I might join a sorority... or cheerleading team... something cool like that anyway...Back to the story! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BellaPov

I pulled into the parking lot and parked in a space near the home. The home was like a smallish sorority house with a smaller carpark that was probably no more than a small garden.

I walked into the lobby and atomatically went to the mahogany desk with a middle aged woman sat behind it she had graying red hair and dead fish like blue eyes she was also quite fat...

"Hello how may i help you?" she asked sounding board.

"Hi I'm here to see my sister Chelsea?"

"Name?" She asked smaking her gum.

"Bella Swan."

"Name of person your visiting?" She asked scribbling something down on her notepad.

"Chelsea Swan."

"Go through that way most of the kids are in the lounge right now I'll let Mary know your here." She said pointing to some double doors. I'm guessing Mary was the Mary I talked to when I arranged to vist Chelsea.

I walked through the doors and it just led into a hall way. What am I supposed to do now?

I walked down the hall way following the shouts and laughter and found my self standing in a door way looking at kids ranging from ages like 12-19 it was only then I noticed that I was gripping onto my Chanel handbag like someone was going to mug me. I started to feel bad for feeling like that and ungripped the poor bag.

I was suddenly attacked and throwen down on the floor with someone on top of me and hugging me.

"BELLLLLLLLA!" Shouted Chelsea.

"CHELSEAAAAAAA!" I shouted and hugged her back

After the hugging and screaming was over we both got up and Chelsea dragged me to meet her friends. I was exited to meet Chelsea friends I had never met them before but every time I saw Chelsea she talked about them their name's were Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Seth. I had talked to Rosalie and Alice before on the phone and they seemed nice enough though i had never talked to any of the boys.

She sat down on a black lether couch and I done the same and put my bag on the floor next to my feet.

"Bella!" Chelsea said as six people gatherd round us

"Hey! I'm Emmett!" Said the big muscular one with a mop of curly dark brown hair, green eyes and a big cheesy grin that brought out his dimples.

"Hi Bella I'm Rosalie but people I like can call me Rose so you can call me Rose anyway we've taked before." Said Rosalie or Rose she was a stunning blonde with long straight golden blonde hair Ice blue eyes and well she was just stunning she was inhumaly butiful.

"HIYA IM ALICE! YOU MUST BE BELLA IM SOOOOO EXITED TO FINALLY MEET YOU WE'VE TALKED ON THE PHONE ASWELL IM SO GLAD I GET TO MEET YOU IN REAL LIFE!" Shouted Alice who was bouncing in place. She was really short and looked like a pixie with her short spiky jet black hair and bright green eyes with flakes of gold in them.

"Hello Bella I'm Edward." Said the super hot one with messy bronze hair and green eyes with a muscular buit and full pink kissable lips. He was drool worthy... SHIT PLEASE TELL ME IM NOT DROOLING! Oh thank god im not!

"Hi you must be Bella I'm Seth! Chelsea's told us alot about you." Said the native american one with dark brown hair and a muscular built he was bigger that Edward but smaller that Emmett.

"Hey Im Jasper, Alice boyfriend and Rosalies brother." Said the blonde boy who looked like Rosalie but male version he looked a bit shy.

"OMG! Bella I'm so exited that your here!" Chelsea said "Come on let go to the den!" She said

"Whats the den?" I asked

"The den is this kick-ass place where we can hang out they have a pool table, bean bag chairs, TV and games!" Emmett said totally exited.

We all walked to the den Chelsea leading the pack followed by Rosalie, Emmett and Seth followed by Alice and Jasper then me and Edward trailing behind.

Suddenly out of no where I tripped over my own two feet how I was a cheerleader I had no idia.

I closed my eyes ready for the impact of me hitting the floor. I never came.

Instead I felt two strong muscular arms wrap around my waist and pull be up. I opened my eyes to see Edward setting my on my feet but he still kept his arms wrapped around my waist.

Not that I minded.

He smiled and kept his arms around my waist.

"Are you always this clumsy?" He asked smiling that god damn crooked smile.

"Most of the time." I said blushing.

All of a sudden he stroked my cheek and tucked my hair behind my ear. When Mike Newton done this to me I punched him in the face and kicked him in the groin. Now while Edward was doing this to me I just wanted to lean into his tuch and kiss him.

"We should get going..." I said noticing that all the others were gone.

"What? Oh...erm...yeah sure..." He said looking sad.

That boy is going to be the death of me.

YAY BELLA MET EDDIE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What did you think? Review! i will update it next saterday xxxxx TNX BBES REVIEW XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
